


But He Won't Like Your Husband

by WingedWhale



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dimstrade - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedWhale/pseuds/WingedWhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg works for the SIS. When Greg's boss calls both Greg and Dimmock into the office, Dimmock dreads the worst. Greg tries to promise his husband everything will be okay, even though he isn't entirely certain himself that it will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But He Won't Like Your Husband

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For the lovely Dreig, her latest Dimstrade creation inspired me to write this.

DI Michael Dimmock stared uncomfortably at his husband at the breakfast table.

“But what if he wants to send you on some kind of suicide mission? You know something terribly dangerous you can't turn down because of your loyalty to Queen and country.”

Greg Lestrade levelled a look at the other man. “I doubt that's why he's asked to see you.”

“What other reason is there?!” Michael asked, his voice rising in increasing anxiety.

“You're a Detective Inspector, maybe that's got something to do with it. Would you like some more coffee?”

“Don't you dare try to change the subject, _Sweetheart.”_

Greg sighed. “What do you want me to say? Your guess is as good as mine right now, the only difference is I don't see the point in worrying about worst case scenarios.”

“I know you say otherwise but I'm not sure I entirely trust the man to be forthright.”

“You've only met him once!”

“Yes, and believe me that was quite long enough to form an opinion.”

“Look, I really don't want to have a row over this. Can you please just give him the benefit of the doubt and trust that Mycroft Holmes isn't conspiring with MI6 to send me to my death?”

Greg's husband held his gaze and gave him an attempt at a small smile. Greg's gaze turned hopeful in return.

“I'm sorry, Greg. It's just the not knowing is killing me. It makes my imagination get the better of me.”

Greg reached over and laid his hand over Michael's. “Whatever it is, we'll be okay. That I can definitely promise you.” He stroked his thumb soothingly over the back of his husband's hand and Michael nodded in acceptance.

“I really want to believe you so I'm going to force myself to try,” said the DI.

“Good. I'll go take care of the dogs while you finish getting ready to leave,” Greg told him, squeezing his husband's hand for emphasis before standing up.

 

 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

 

 Greg and Michael entered the office of Mycroft Holmes an hour later. The man looked up from his desk, fixing them both with his sharp blue eyes.

“Ah, Detective Inspector, thank you for accompanying Greg this morning.” Mycroft gestured to the small leather loveseat against the wall. “Please have a seat, both of you.” They did and Mycroft swivelled in his chair elegantly, steepling his fingers under his chin. Mycroft attempted a friendly smile and didn't quite find the mark. It did nothing to ease Michael's trepidation. Without consciously thinking about it the DI reached out and snatched his husband's hand.

“Oh, come now, Michael, you needn't look I'm about to send Gregory into a Chechnyan terrorist camp. If that's what you're worried about, allow me to alleviate your fears for this has absolutely nothing to do with anything of the sort.”

Greg cast a sidelong look at his husband and winked. “See?” he said softly. “I told you so.”

The DI allowed himself to give Greg a relieved smile. “Thank God,” he said, looking back at Mycroft.

“You see, it rather involves something of a more personal nature.”

“Sir?” Greg inquired curiously, waiting for his boss to elaborate.

“I have a younger brother,” Mycroft said simply. “Though it rather pains me to admit it, I find he's getting more difficult to manage on my own. The two of you present a rather elegant solution.”

Greg fixed Mycroft with a look that only just kept him from physically revealing how crazy he thought his boss had suddenly gone.

“Hang on,” Greg told Mycroft. “Is this the same brother who's a drug addict or is it the other one?”

“I'm afraid it's Sherlock. The drug addict.”

“I don't understand how we can help,” Michael said, looking from Greg to Mycroft and back again.

“Sherlock needs an incentive to keep clean,” Mycroft told the DI, fixing him with a penetrating gaze.

“What sort of incentive?”

“He's rather fond of solving crimes. His mind craves challenging mysteries and puzzles.”

“Okay, but what does that have to do with us?” the DI asked.

“You can allow Sherlock to consult for the homocide division of The Metropolitan police. He's … a lot like me. When he's on his best behaviour he's the most incredible mentalist you could ever hope to meet. Well, aside from myself of course. He needs an outlet. I'm desperate to give him one. Ergo I need your help.”

“I . . . I don't know what to say,” Michael confessed. “How does Greg fit into this?”

“Well, . . . that's the interesting part. Sherlock will assuredly relate better to Gregory than he will to you, so I've informed The Met that I'll be sending in a representative from the SIS to serve as a liasion for counter terrorism. Gregory will work his own leads and cases, but when Sherlock is involved he'll step in and take point on the homocides you want my brother's help in solving and he'll be given the Detective Inspector title.”

“So essentially when I encounter a particularly strange or hard to solve murder, you want Greg to pretend to be me and supervise your brother's work with the police.”

“Yes, quite.”

“What exactly will I be doing while my lovely husband steels my shoes?”

“Gregory tells me you're a fan of science fiction. I believe you're working on a novel right?”

Michael's eyes widened. “You expect me to just hole up in my office and write?”

Mycroft smiled his most disarming smile. “Doesn't that just sound lovely?”

“Why can't I tell your brother that I'm the Detective Inspector in charge?”

“Please, don't take this the wrong way, but to put it bluntly, he simply won't like you.”

“But you're so sure he'll like Greg?”

“Everyone likes Greg.”

At this the SIS agent rolled his eyes and let out a little snort. Michael couldn't help but smile.

“And I'm the luckiest man in all the world to be his husband.”

At this even Mycroft cracked a genuine warm smile. “Besides, I figured stationing Gregory at The Met to be an extension of my eyes and ears would be a safe and welcome assignment for you both.”

Michael laughed. “Well it's a farcry more acceptable than what my mind was imagining when he got your email on Friday night.”

“I apologise for making you wait over the weekend to find out what I wanted with the two of you.”

Michael waved a hand dismissively. “I'm just chuffed you aren't sending my husband to a wartorn province of Serbia.”

“Gregory's a good fit for London. I'm sure he'll fit right in at The Met. There's just one thing I ask that you do for me on top of what we've already discussed.”

“What is it?” the DI asked.

“I don't want Sherlock finding out things that will lead him to discover that I manufactured everything for his benefit. Kindly refrain from telling him that the two of you are married.”

Michael and Greg exchanged a look.

“We can try to keep that information from your brother, sir. But everyone at The Yard knows. Hell, ninety percent of them were at our wedding.”

“Just do what you can to keep it quiet. The last thing I want to do is spook him if he catches wind of my involvement.”

“Right. I'll let everyone know.”

“Very good. Understand that by agreeing to this, you are doing me a great service. I am in your debt. I want to end this by letting you know that if you do decide that adoption is something you wish to further consider, I can make sure you get placed at the top of the list. Please, don't object. It's the very least I can do. I also want you to know I wouldn't trust my brother with just anyone. You two are both fine gentlemen with shining characters. Thank you. You have my very deepest gratitude.”

Mycroft held out his hand and the DI shook it firmly. Greg couldn't help but smile at the exchange. It appeared that there was a chance his husband could finally understand the true depth of humanity that lay buried within the enigmatic man that was Mycroft Holmes.

Perhaps one day they could convince him to come round for a Sunday Doctor Who marathon. He almost laughed out loud at the thought. When he had walked into the office, he'd been nearly as nervous as Michael had been, he'd just buried it beneath his layers of practised professional stoicism.

Now knowing the weight had been taken off of his chest was like a true breath of fresh air. He could finally relax. Things were going to be just fine.

 


End file.
